


What a movement is

by Petra



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Silver Age, Teen Titans - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-13
Updated: 2006-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many things feel strange with the brassière that Donna's expected to wear in Man's World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a movement is

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Betty for beta reading.

"Anyhow," Wally says, as soon as they get back to Headquarters, "I gotta go."

"Where?" Dick asks, giving him a Robin frown. Donna wants to tell him to relax a little, but Wally's smiling enough that it's not like Dick's bugging him.

"Big date tonight," Wally says. "Goin' out on the town with Suzie, taking in a show -- you know, the usual."

Robin looks unimpressed. "I thought we were all going to be here tonight."

Wally holds up his Titans communicator and says, "I'll be here in a flash if you need me, Robin." And then he's gone.

"Huh," Robin says softly, shaking his head a little. He looks at the rest of them. "Anyone else?"

Garth raises his hand a little. "Actually -- um -- Tula and I were going to the movies. If that's okay."

Donna grins at him. So it makes Dick grouchy, and it makes her feel a little lonely. Garth needs to have fun. "Hey, if Wally's going, it's not like we're going to have a team meeting. Have a blast."

"Yeah," Robin says, "she's right. Go ahead."

"Thanks, guys." Garth grins at them and waves, then heads for the shore.

Dick takes off his mask and looks at Donna and Roy. "And how about you guys?"

Roy shrugs. "I was going to organize my albums and clean my room."

Donna puts her arm around Roy's shoulders. "I'll believe that when I see it." She thinks about how much fun Wally and Garth are going to have, getting to know new people and maybe falling in love with them, and sighs. "I guess I'll wash my hair."

Dick smiles ruefully at them. "And I thought I was the only guy in the world still lonely."

"No way, 'mano." Roy punches him in the arm. Donna rolls her eyes -- boys and their bruises of affection are so silly. "Anything good on TV tonight?"

"I never watch television on the weekends," Dick says, shrugging. "We're always doing things that are way more important."

"Right," Donna says. "Maybe there's a movie on."

Roy grins at her. "Let's order a pizza." He glances at Dick. "We can do that, right?"

"Sure. Come on."

They hit the couch and Donna flicks on the television. Roy says, "It's too bad we don't have a remote control anymore."

"It gave Garth a headache, too," Donna says defensively. The noises the box had made pierced her head and made her feel powerless. When she'd told her mother about them, she almost got forbidden from coming back to Man's World at all. Robin had had to call up and promise to get rid of the box for good.

"It's okay," Dick says. "It works just fine without it."

She finds a really cheesy horror movie with some guy in a furry mask making growly noises.

Roy laughs. "Keep it there."

"This isn't even going to be scary," Donna says. "If I'm going to watch something this silly, I need something to eat."

"I'm always up for popcorn," Dick says, and he comes into the kitchen to help her make it.

They can still hear Roy -- talking to the hero of the movie, now, and giving him advice -- but once the popcorn gets started, Donna's pretty sure he won't be able to hear. She asks Dick, "Do you ever get to go on dates?"

It makes him blush. "I don't try much. They always get interrupted by something, even if it's just going out to a movie. I still don't know how 'My Fair Lady' ends, you know?"

Donna pats him on the shoulder, trying to make him look less sad, and sighs. "I don't ever get to the movies. It must be so exciting."

"Only the really good ones. And even those aren't as exciting as actually getting to fight crime." Dick grins at her. "You're not missing that much."

"I guess." She turns off the stove and pours the popcorn into a really big bowl. "But when everybody's going off on dates, it just reminds me I've never gone out with a guy, and I --"

"What?" Roy yells from the other room.

Donna bites her lip and picks up the popcorn. "Are you watching the movie or aren't you?"

Roy's kneeling on the couch, looking over the back to watch her bring the popcorn in. "You've never been on a date, Wonder Chick?"

She shrugs and sits down in the middle of the couch. "If you make fun of me, I'm not giving you any popcorn." She's been practicing her fierce look with Diana and she uses it on Dick. "You, too."

Dick holds up his hands defensively. "I think you're great, and it doesn't matter to me if you don't go on dates, ever."

Donna smiles. "Thank you." She hands him the popcorn.

Roy says, "Hey, hey, I'm not teasing you. I just don't understand."

She stops smiling. Sometimes he can be so dim. "There aren't any boys to date on Paradise Island."

"Not much of a paradise," Roy mumbles, but he stops when she frowns at him. "I just mean you should have as many dates as you want, that's all. You're -- you're Wonder Girl."

"Apparently that doesn't mean I get a lot of dates."

Dick grins at her, trying to get her to smile back. "You're still really super."

His smile is contagious. "Thanks. Really."

"They're just dumb," Roy blurts out. "I mean, I'd take you out anytime."

Dick stares at him. She turns around and stares, too. It's the first time she can remember seeing Roy blush. He looks away from them and says, "Uh -- I mean --"

"Anybody with a brain would," Dick says, and Donna and Roy both look at him. He looks down at the popcorn, biting his lip.

"Yeah," Roy says, "but you wouldn't want just anybody."

It's Donna's turn to not look at either of them for a second. "I know. I don't know what I want, but he'd have to be really special. Somebody I could talk to about -- about everything, and really a good guy." She grins at Roy and squeezes Dick's hand. "Like you guys."

There's a little pause where the only sound is the growling from the movie on television.

Roy grins back at her and says, "Hey, Wonder Babe, you wanna see a movie?"

Dick pulls his hand free of hers and says, "I've gotta --"

Donna laughs and pins Dick to the couch without looking. "Aren't we watching a movie?"

"Well, yeah," Roy says, running his hand through his hair, "but it's not a good one. We could go out. Catch a decent flick."

"Donna, I really have to --" Dick says, and she grabs Roy's hand so he won't freak out and kisses Dick.

He tastes like popcorn and he makes a really funny sound when she does it, but after a second he relaxes and just goes with it. Roy's trying to pull his hand away and saying, "Oh man, I didn't know, I -- I'm sorry --"

Donna turns to look at him and Dick makes a soft noise behind her. "What didn't you know, Roy?"

He waves a hand. "That you guys were --" She interrupts him by kissing him, too. He really knows what he's doing, how to make her feel tingly. It's distracting enough that Dick slips out from under her hand and gets up.

"We can't just do this," Dick says, and he turns the television off.

Donna asks, "Why not?" She knows there are lots of reasons, but they're Man's World reasons, and these are her teammates. It is not strange for teammates and good friends to kiss each other on Themyscira.

"Because --" Dick frowns. "Because you should go steady with somebody before you kiss them."

Roy laughs. "Jeez, I guess you've never scored, huh."

Dick looks really angry at that, so Donna gets up and pulls him back to the couch. "I don't know what game he's talking about, but you don't have to worry about it."

"It's not a game. It's how a lot of guys think about women. Like they're a game, and -- and that's not right." Dick shrugs. "If you kiss me, that doesn't mean you're scoring, and if I kiss you, I'm not either."

"It's a little more complicated than that, Boy Virgin," Roy says, and Dick reaches past Donna and hits him on the arm. Not a playing hit, a hard one. "Ow!"

"Shut up, Roy." Dick glares at him. "It's not funny."

Donna shakes her head. "I'm not playing a game."

"Of course you're not," Dick says, and he squeezes her hand. "I know you really mean it, it's just Roy is --"

"Hey, I asked you out first, Wonder Babe," Roy says, tapping her on the shoulder. "And you kissed him."

She turns and gives him her scary look. "Are you playing a game, Roy?"

He shakes his head, grinning at her. "No way."

"But you're keeping score," she says, and makes it a question.

He shrugs. "No, I -- I've never, um -- scored either. It's just --"

"It's a disrespectful thing boys say about girls," Dick says, and she can tell it's something he learned from Batman. His voice changes a little.

Roy makes a face. "Ollie says it all the time."

"We could go out to a movie," Donna says, "or we could just hang out. I like hanging out with you."

"Or maybe we could make out?" Roy says hopefully.

Dick gets up. "I'm going to --"

Donna floats up and hugs him. "Why do you keep running away?"

He hugs her back, then tries to get her to let go. "I have stuff to do."

Roy is sniggering. "Sure you do."

"But if you leave, I can't kiss you," Donna says, and kisses him again to show him what he'd miss. After kissing Roy, Dick feels tentative -- sweet, careful, but a little shy.

"Um," Roy says. "Uh -- so which of us do you want to smooch, here, Wonder Chick?"

She breaks the kiss with Dick with another little one and laughs. "Both of you, obviously. You do it so differently."

"Wow," Dick says, but now he's holding her like he doesn't want to let her go. "So -- Amazons don't really -- um -- I mean, you don't have a lot of people around to kiss, but --"

It's so funny to hear him trying to ask questions without asking questions that she can't help laughing again. "Mother says you can kiss two people at once if they don't mind." Then she remembers how different all the rules are, here. "Do you mind?" she asks Dick.

"I --" He looks over her shoulder at Roy and blushes. "I don't care."

She kisses him again and lets him go, turning back to Roy. "And you? Would you rather play games?"

His face is flushed and he gets up and comes over and kisses her -- hard, demanding, like he's trying to prove something. "I'd rather kiss you than just about anything."

She laughs and kisses him again. He puts his hand on her waist and pulls her toward him a little. She could stop him, of course, but the way it feels makes her all warm. "Well, that's okay."

"I -- um." Dick's sitting on the couch, now, and he looks really confused. "I don't really get it."

Donna leans against Roy a little and he shivers. "Well," she says, "we should take turns kissing each other. It feels good, doesn't it?"

"Heck yeah," Roy says, and kisses her again before she's really done talking.

It can wait.

Dick says, "But -- it's -- weird to watch."

Donna lets Roy go a little reluctantly and sits next to Dick. "So don't just watch."

He frowns until she kisses him. When she lets him go, he says, "But if you want to kiss him, then I don't -- really know what you want me here for."

Donna laughs and puts his hand on her breast. It feels very strange with the brassière that she's expected to wear in Man's World. Dick looks at his hand and then at her face, and Roy whistles.

"Donna --" Dick's blushing. "But -- are you sure?"

"Of course." She kisses him again. After about a few seconds, he actually starts moving his fingers, but his hand is shaking, too.

Roy kisses the back of her neck and touches her other breast, less tentative than Dick. It makes her shiver. "Oh yeah," Roy says, and she can hear him grinning.

Dick is still a little flushed when she lets him go. "Donna, you're --" he shakes his head.

"I don't know why you're so worried." Donna pushes Roy's hand away and takes the top of her uniform off.

Dick's eyebrows go way up. "Oh wow. You're so pretty."

Roy kisses her neck again and hugs her from behind so he can play with both her breasts. He's too gentle, but maybe he's used to more fragile girls. She tilts her head so he can kiss her neck better and leans on him. "You can do it harder."

"Sorry, Wonder Babe," Roy says, laughing. "I guess I kind of forgot." He strokes more roughly and pinches her nipples hard enough that she gasps. It's like warmth going right down her spine. "Okay?"

She reaches for Dick again. "Yes, it's wonderful. Don't -- don't stop."

"Heck no."

Dick still feels as though he's nervous, even though he's getting less shy about the kissing. Donna puts her hand on his thigh when he leans over to kiss her. She asks, "Can I touch you?"

"Oh," Dick says, as if it's surprising. "If you want to."

"Yes," Donna says, and she puts her hand in his lap. He's still wearing most of his uniform -- the cape and mask are where he normally puts them -- and the armoring feels really strange under her hand. "But you should take these off."

Maybe he'll stop blushing later. Right now he's the same color as his shirt. "Donna, I --"

"Jeez, Dick," Roy says softly, and Dick looks up and glares at him.

"Sure, Donna," Dick says, lifting his hips, and the way his jaw sets is unlike him.

Donna kisses him to make him stop looking so upset and tugs his shorts down. Dick shivers and sighs against the kiss, but after a couple seconds he relaxes. Donna strokes him lightly -- boys feel so strange -- and asks, "Is this all right?"

Dick says, "Yes, it's -- it's fine," and kisses her again. He pushes against her hand.

Roy pinches her harder and makes her break the kiss. She gasps and says, "Oh, gods."

"You okay?" Roy asks quickly.

She leans back against him. "Yes. Very much so." He's excited, too, of course, and she's not entirely sure how long this will all last.

Or whether it's a special thing, or something that can happen again. All the rules get confusing.

"You're so pretty," Roy says in her ear, and he nibbles -- bites -- at her earlobe until she squirms against him. He laughs, sounding slightly choked. "Oh, man."

Dick hugs them both, pushing into Donna's hand. "Donna -- I --"

She kisses him lightly, then kisses his cheek and his neck, listening to his breath catch. "You should kiss Roy," she says, and they both startle.

Dick's cheeks were flushed before she spoke. They're even worse now. "I don't think that's --"

Roy squeezes her. "That's not how we do things here."

Donna pushes Roy's hands away and turns to frown at him, letting Dick go. "It's not how who does things, where? Kissing your friends is all right."

"But --" Dick puts his hand on her shoulder. "Boys don't kiss each other."

She frowns at him, too. "And nice girls don't take off their shirts or touch boys. I know enough about Man's World to know that. Am I not a nice girl?"

Dick looks hurt, but Roy talks faster. "I'd beat up anybody who said you weren't." He shakes his head. "We just -- well, we don't, that's all."

Donna pokes him in the chest. "Do you want to?"

He looks up at Dick, his eyes wide, then away. "I never thought about it," he admits softly.

Dick says, "Me neither," quickly, then adds, "But I guess it -- it might not hurt to try."

Donna puts her arm around Roy's shoulder. "It's not going to hurt anything. It's just a kiss."

Roy runs his hand through his hair. "If you really want us to."

"You have a great deal to learn from each other," Donna tells them, and she leans back against the couch so they can reach.

"If you're sure," Dick says. He smiles tentatively at Roy. "Might be worth a try."

Roy shakes his head quickly and says, "What are you waiting for?" He reaches for Dick's shoulder and pulls him in, kissing him with the same quick heat he showed Donna.

Dick braces himself against Roy's chest and shivers, then takes heart from the challenge and matches the kiss, fierce and proud, until Roy's the one who breaks it.

"Oh, man," he says, staring at Dick, and he swallows. "Okay, it didn't hurt."

"Not at all," Dick says, staring back and licking his lips.

Donna squeezes Dick's thigh. "Of course it didn't."

Roy puts his hand on her shoulder. "So are you still mad?"

She smiles at him. "I wasn't before. I just --" He touches her breast again and she shivers. "I don't understand that sort of rule." Dick takes a breath like he wants to say something and she puts her hand in his lap again. "It doesn't matter here, does it? It's just us."

"Yeah," he says, and he looks at her and smiles. "And you are a really nice girl."

She laughs. "Not by your rules," she says, and listens to him sigh when she touches him again.

"We can make our own rules," Roy says in her ear. "The Teen Titans' rules."

"Right," Dick says. "Yes -- yes, that makes sense. And rule number one is you're a nice girl." He's shivering harder and pressing into her hand more insistently, now.

Donna kisses him, giggling, and adds, "Rule number two is you can kiss anybody you want to, as long as they like it."

"Makes sense," Roy says, and he leans on Donna enough so he can reach Dick and kiss him again. It makes Dick gasp and arch half off the couch and come in quick spurts into Donna's fist.

"Oh," Dick says, blushing bright red. "Donna, I --"

She shakes her head, grinning. "You're really cute, Dick."

He winces and smiles weakly. "Thanks."

Roy squeezes her shoulder. She's sure that if she were a guy, he'd thump her, but he's being gentle. More than he has to be. "What about me, Wonder Babe?"

Donna laughs at him. "Of course you are too, Roy." She nudges him with her knee. "Pass me the tissues?"

"Sure." He hands her the box and she wipes her hand off.

Dick coughs. "I -- um -- I should --"

Donna puts her clean hand on his knee. "Rule number three, Dick?"

He raises his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"It's okay as long as you're having fun." She kisses him lightly and hands him some of the tissues, too.

She's trying to reassure him, and it doesn't make any sense that he blushes again and looks away. "Okay, I guess."

"Hey," Roy says, and punches him lightly in the shoulder. "If you're keeping score --"

Dick frowns. "I thought you weren't."

Roy shrugs. "Looks like everybody just got a point to me." Dick loses his scowl a little.

Donna gets up enough to take her shorts and panties off. "I think you're right." She grins at Roy and he wolf-whistles at her.

"Wow," Dick says, and he puts his hand on her thigh. He's still too tentative, but at least this time, he kisses her without waiting for her to lean in first.

Donna laughs at his reticence and reaches up, catching up Roy's hand from her breast. "You're both so shy."

Roy squeezes her hand and pulls his fingers free. His calluses scrape against her skin, nowhere near enough to hurt even a normal girl. "I'm not shy," he says, and to prove it, he puts his hand between her legs, pressing those calluses on the tenderest flesh she has.

"Thank Hera," she says, and twists her hips. He hasn't quite found the right spots. He's just touching her, petting her without enough force, and it's a little frustrating until she finds the right way to grind into his hand and makes herself gasp with the feeling. "Do that again."

"You bet, Wonder Babe." Roy's aim is perfect, and once he knows what the target is, he gets it just right again.

Donna lets her head fall back and sighs, then looks up again. Dick cradles one of her breasts as if it's something fragile and brushes her nipple with his thumb. "That almost tickles, Dick." She rocks against Roy's hand again and she's warm everywhere. It feels like flying. "Use your mouth?"

"Sure." The warm heat adds to the prickles of warmth all through her and the roughness of his tongue, like and unlike Roy's calluses, is just the goad she needs.

Sometimes when she climaxes, she presses her legs together to hold onto the feeling, but she can't do that now. Roy's strong for a boy, but he's too fragile for that. Instead, she holds her breath, keeping the tension somewhere safe until she has to gasp and tense her hands into fists. "Oh," she says, and gasps again as the heat of pleasure floods through her.

Roy groans in her ear. "God, you're so --" He rocks his hips against her, shuddering, doing it harder, harder still. Then he pulls away and lets her go so abruptly that she's chilled. "Oh -- oh man."

Donna turns to look at him. Dick says, "What's wrong?" and then "-- oh."

Roy is covering his face with one hand. The parts of his cheeks Donna can see are red. "I gotta go -- sorry."

Donna frowns and starts to stand up. "But Roy --"

Dick touches her shoulder. "It's okay. Let him." Roy leaves the room in a rush.

"Are you jealous?" she asks. "There's no reason --"

Dick holds his hands up and shakes his head. "No, no, not that. It's -- well, it's a -- a man thing."

Donna stands and finds her top again. She sniffs. "It must be a Man's World problem. I'm sure no one on Paradise Island would be so rude as to leave a lover in such a hurried way."

"Um," Dick says, and he grabs his shorts, too. "It's -- more of a -- a man-specific thing."

"If it wasn't enjoyable, he should have said." Donna shakes her head.

Dick is blushing again. "I think it was the other way around, actually." He hands Donna her shorts. "But if you want, we could find him and ask."

She finishes getting dressed again and sighs. "If you're sure it's all right --"

Dick nods. "I'm sure."

"Then we can wait for him to come back?" Donna sits down again and finds the rest of the popcorn. "He will come back, won't he?"

Dick puts his arm across her shoulders. "I'm sure he will. Probably even before Garth and Wally get back from their dates."

"Then we can wait." Donna kisses his cheek.

Dick grins. "Sure."

It takes Roy all of five minutes to come back. His face looks freshly scrubbed and he's wearing normal clothes. "I should head home," he says, not quite meeting Donna's eyes. "Green Arrow might get worried, you know."

She squeezes Dick's hand and gets up to hug Roy. "It's late, isn't it?"

"I can still catch a bus." Roy shrugs his way out of her embrace.

Dick stands up and gives Roy a stern look. "You can leave in the morning."

"You're going to stop me, shortpants?" Roy raises his eyebrows.

Donna frowns at them. "If he doesn't, I will, Roy."

His expression softens into a grin, even though he's still not quite looking at her. "Well, if you want me to stick around, Wonder Babe, I guess that's different."

"We can fly you home in the morning," Dick says firmly. He puts his hand on Roy's shoulder. "It'll be much easier than taking the bus, and faster, too."

"Okay, okay, I'll sleep over," Roy says, "but I'm not braiding your hair." He winks at Donna, then grabs Dick into a headlock and tousles his hair hard. It's the kind of scuffling they often do, and seeing it relieves any worries Donna might have had about difficulties in their friendship.

She tousles Roy's hair, too. "That is such a strange custom."

Dick smacks Roy in the side until Roy has to let him up. "It's silly."

Roy grins unrepentantly at them. "Not any sillier than kissing people."

Donna wrinkles her nose and grins back. "I think kissing is much more fun."

"Well, yeah," Roy admits, "but you can't do it all night long."

"We could certainly give it the old Titans try," Dick suggests. "But maybe another time."

Donna puts her arms around both of them. "You always have the best plans, Robin."

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I have lost track of all the people who have assured me that they want to see this. LC bears some blame, as do Katarik and Chevauchee. I probably enlisted Glossing at some point. If I have forgotten your audiencing, it is not because I am ungrateful, but rather because I've taken months to finish this.
> 
> Notes on story construction: My quantum brain is perfectly comfortable with the concept of characters who are twentysomething now being teenagers in the mid-1960's. If I were writing in the style of the canon, all of the sentences would end in either ellipses or exclamation points. Also, according to Wikipedia, Donna didn't have a civilian name until 1969. I find this problematic and have chosen to ignore it. The timeline of this story is therefore handwavy. Tula is also somewhat anachronistic.
> 
> Title Reference: "Maybe fifty people a day walking in, singing some Alice's Restaurant, and walking out. Friends, they might think it's a movement. And most of them would be too young to know what a movement was." - Arlo Guthrie, Alice's Restaurant II


End file.
